


i was lookin' so good...

by clearvinyl



Series: wonho drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, this is mainly a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: oops





	i was lookin' so good...

“Fuck - right there,” you moan, eyes closed and legs wrapped tight around Hoseok so he’d keep hitting that spot just right. If you weren’t so close to cumming, you’d peek to see why he was so silent. Usually you couldn’t stop him from showering you with praises if you wanted to. It’s probably the urgency of the situation that keeps him quiet; he snuck you into the dance studio and has to get you out before someone comes looking for him. Y'all never had a quickie before and he’s most likely too focused on getting you both off in record time to lay on the grease. Makes sense. 

Except that doesn’t explain why your back starts sliding down the mirror Hoseok has you pressed against. He never fails to hold you up, and on the occasions when his arms get tired, he always carefully puts you down to change to a new position. He’s never come close to dropping you, but here you are now, about to fall on your ass. 

Knowing that something’s wrong, you look at him - only to see him looking at himself. The conceited bastard is completely enamored by his reflection, no doubt watching how his muscles flex with each thrust, his view less obstructed with you now lowered a bit. It almost felt like you were intruding.

“Hoseok, you can’t be serious.” That paired with the light twist of his nipple you give him snaps his attention back to you. It also makes him yelp and flinch, losing the last bit of hold of you he had, and you both tumble to the floor. 

“Baby, I’m so, so sorry. Are you okay?” he asks, hands already trying to soothe you in spots that might have gotten hurt from the fall. He looks equal parts apologetic and embarrassed and that soothes your ego enough to forgive him. 

Laughing, you tell him you’re good and start redressing your naked bottom half, orgasm long gone. Shame is still etched on his face by the time you’re both zipped up and ready to go, so you kiss him on the cheek and say, “Make it up to me later. Just no mirrors.”

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc i'm back apparently


End file.
